


Snake in the Bedroom

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round Two of <a href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://klainemadness.livejournal.com/"></a><b>klainemadness</b>; the prompt was write a story using at least four words chosen by the mods. My words were rental, pond, sugar, snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake in the Bedroom

For Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary, Sugar surprises them with a week's vacation to Aspen, Colorado. Kurt doesn't have the heart to tell her that neither of them are really the outdoors type since she went to such effort to find the perfect rental cabin with a private pond. Instead, he plans to take full advantage of the alone time with his husband, away from deadlines and essays.

Cell phones and laptops have been left at home and the cabin's phone number has been given to both Burt and Cooper with the explicit instruction that it's only to be used if someone has died.

They somehow manage to make it through the door before clothes start coming off, and Blaine makes a pleased hum as he pushes Kurt up against the wall, pressing right into him.

"Remind me to thank Sugar for booking this place," he mumbles against Kurt's neck as he works open the other man's jeans.

A soft moan spills out of Kurt's mouth, and he bites his lip. "You're thinking of her at a time like this? Clearly I'm not distracting you enough." He threads his fingers through the hair at the back of Blaine's neck and gives an insistant downward press.

Blaine takes the hint and sinks to his knees, dragging Kurt's jeans with him. His body thrums with pleasure at the sight of his husband's hardening cock. In the restroom on the plane, he'd delighted in the discovery that Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear, and even now -- even though he'd known what he'd find -- he still feels that rush of desire in his belly.

He smirks, tilting his head back to gaze adoringly up the line of Kurt's body. "Is that a snake in y-"

Kurt interrupts him with a hiss and a sharp tug of his hair that sends prickles of desire cascading over his skin. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel, if you complete that sentence, I swear I'll finish this alone in the shower."

Blaine chuckles low in the back of his throat and then licks his palm. He smirks as his hand wrapping around the base of Kurt's cock draws a long, hushed sigh from his husband, and he twirls his tongue around the tip in a slow lick.

He takes his time, focusing on the head, sucking it into his mouth and humming. His tongue flutters over the slit to catch the gathering beads of pre-come, and he feels a flush of pride as Kurt's breath catches.

Kurt's fingers settle into his hair again, and Blaine lets out a quiet moan as tingles trickle down his spine. His own cock is starting to fill out in his suddenly too-tight jeans, but he ignores it in favor of dragging his tongue from head to balls, getting Kurt's length wet. Then he twirls his tongue around the head once more before sinking his mouth onto Kurt's cock and taking him as deep as he can. What he can't fit in his mouth, he wraps his hand around and starts stroking in rhythm with the bob of his head.

Blaine switches out his hands and lets the slick one move down to cup Kurt's balls in his palm. He massages them, rolling them around. He's rewarded with a loud moan and Kurt's fingers tightening in his hair, tugging at his curls.

He keeps up the rhythm, his hands and head moving in sync, and a moan rumbles through him as Kurt's hips start to move in shallow thrusts. He stills, groaning in encouragement, and a shudder goes through him as Kurt gets the hint and moves his hips faster. Blaine groans and feels that familiar thrill in his body whenever Kurt lets go and uses him how he sees fit.

He keeps his tongue moving, sliding over every inch of Kurt's gorgeous cock as it slides in and out of his mouth, and he hears Kurt's cries getting higher and higher until he's keening, his fingers latched onto Blaine's curls. Blaine's learned his husband's tells over the years, and he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, knowing Kurt is on the cusp of an orgasm.

When the first spurt hits the back of his throat, Blaine lets out a blissful moan and then swallows, his throat muscles flexing until Kurt is spent. His cock is going limp but Blaine keeps up gentle sucks until Kurt shudders and pushes him away, complaining about being oversensitive.

"Bedroom," Kurt breathes, his cerulean eyes darkened with lust as he eyes the prominent bulge in Blaine's jeans.

Blaine scrambles to his feet with eagerness and grins lasciviously. "Are we gonna play Snake Hunter?"

Kurt's groan follows him into the bedroom.


End file.
